Let Me Help You
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Dillon is confused when Ziggy randomly kisses him and smells like alcohol. What happens when they finally talk later?


I wasn't sure where I was going with this originally, but my mental health hasn't been in the best place the last few days so this is what came out… Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Ziggy waltzed into his and Dillon's room, straddled Dillon who was laying on his bed reading a magazine, and proceeded to pull Dillon into a kiss.

Dillon quickly pushed Ziggy back and sat up, "What the hell? You taste like alcohol."

Ziggy nodded, "That would make sense because I had some."

"What are you doing?"

Ziggy smirked before he slurred out, "I'm pretty sure I was kissing you."

"Well, you're not anymore, so get off my bed."

Ziggy whispered, "Sorry." Before heading out of the room.

A couple hours later Dillon left the room to find Ziggy, expecting him to be watching something with the group. Summer and Scott were watching TV while the twins were chatting with Flynn with panicked looks on their faces.

"Have you guys seen Ziggy?" Dillon approached the trio.

Gemma awkwardly laughed, "About that…"

"We lost him…" Gem admitted.

"How?"

"He's quick!" Gemma glanced at Gem.

"He wanted help to tell you that he likes you," Gem explained.

"I suggested a shot for courage," Flynn added.

"We might have given him more than one though," Gemma started.

"because he seemed really nervous!" Gem finished.

"I was cooking so I didn't realize they gave him ten shots," Flynn sighed.

"For 10 times the courage!" Gemma smiled.

"But then he came out and started to cry," Gem remembered.

Flynn finished, "By the time I got done with the food, the entire bottle was empty, and Ziggy was gone."

"So he was trying to tell me that he liked me?" Dillon raised an eyebrow.

Gemma grinned, "He's super in love with you."

Gem nodded in agreement, "He never stops talking about you!"

Dillon shook his head, "I'm going out to look for him before he gets himself into any trouble."

Luckily, Dillon found Ziggy in one of the first places he checked, on a dock staring out at the lake. As he approached he noticed a trail of vomit where Ziggy obviously missed getting it into the lake.

"How you feeling?" Dillon finally asked.

Ziggy leaned his head back to look at the noise, "Eh."

"We should get you some crackers or something to help settle your stomach," Dillon suggested.

Ziggy just shrugged and looked back out at the water.

"It's getting late. Let's go home."

"No."

"We have training in the morning, it's getting cold out, and you are wasted. You need to go home."

"I don't want to."

"Ziggy, don't fight me on this."

"You aren't in charge of me," Ziggy growled.

"I never said I was, but as your friend I'm trying to help you."

"Well I don't need your help."

"Look, I think we should talk about what happened earlier but I don't want to have that conversation while you are drunk. Let's just get you home safe for now, alright?" He reached for Ziggy's arm but Ziggy pushed him away.

"You don't think I can take care of myself, is that it?" Ziggy snapped, "I survived long before you showed up, and I can survive now."

"Will you just shut up?" Dillon echoed the anger from Ziggy, "I've saved your ass plenty of times and you know it. Is it really so bad of me to worry about you getting home safe?"

Ziggy slowly stood and was going to continue arguing but he stumbled and splashed into the lake. Dillon threw his jacket off and jumped in after he noticed his friend struggling to stay up.

Once they were both back on the dock, Ziggy started crying, "Why didn't you just leave me?"

"Leave you on the dock or leave you to drown?" Dillon stripped off his shirt and started ringing the water out of it.

"Either," Ziggy turned onto his back and looked up at the stars appearing in the sky.

"Like I said, you're my friend and I want to help you."

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Let's just get you home to dry off and we'll talk about everything in the morning, ok?"

Ziggy sighed and sat up, "I guess."

Dillon helped him stand and led him to the car. The group looked confused when the two walked into the garage soaked but Dillon just focused on getting Ziggy up the stairs. Soon Ziggy was in dry clothes, wrapped up in the blankets in his bed, and fast asleep.

He stayed quiet all morning throughout training and then headed back to bed.

"Hey," Dillon entered their room, "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Ziggy turned toward the other ranger.

"Yesterday."

"Uh yeah," Ziggy was quiet for a minute before he admitted, "I was going to drown myself."

A worried look crossed Dillon's face, "Because you thought I didn't like you?"

Dillon was surprised when Ziggy actually chuckled. "No, I was going to anyway."

"Then what was with the kissing and the twins telling me that you like me?"

"I was going to tell you about my feelings for you, because I thought you should know. I wanted to do one courageous thing and tell you in person instead of in a note."

"I like you too, Ziggy. I pushed you off because I thought you only kissed me because of the alcohol."

Ziggy sat up and wrapped the blanket back around him as if to protect him from the outside world.

Dillon finally asked, "So why were you planning on killing yourself?"

Ziggy shrugged but finally answered, "I'm sick of being bad at everything."

"You aren't bad at everything Zig."

Ziggy met Dillon's eyes, "I'm a disaster." He finally elaborated, "I shouldn't have even been a ranger. Honestly, I should have died long ago, living on the streets and dealing with the mob, it's surprising I've made it this long."

"So you were just going to leave us?"

"The team acts friendlier to me now, but I know you guys would be better with someone else. I'm just righting the wrong of me becoming a ranger."

"And that makes it ok for us to lose our friend?" Dillon snapped.

"I don't think you guys would miss me much."

"The others care about you. The twins adore you. You're my partner, Zig. I don't want to fight with anyone else."

Ziggy wiped away a couple tears as Dillon continued, "And what if I did tell you yesterday that I have feelings for you? Would you have still tried to kill yourself?"

Ziggy lost control of the tears streaming down his face, "I never imagined that you'd like me."

Dillon moved and knelt in front of Ziggy, "Well, I do. Ok?" He grabbed Ziggy's hand, "Give me a chance to show you how I feel. We'll get you some help, get you in a better mindset, and then we can see where things go. I'll be here with you every step of the way."

Ziggy started to calm his breathing down as Dillon wrapped him in a hug. "Just promise me you'll talk to me if you feel like that again."

Ziggy nodded before whispering, "thank you."

"Now come on, you skipped breakfast this morning, you need to eat something."

Ziggy rolled his eyes but took Dillon's hand and followed him to the kitchen.


End file.
